bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hair Dryer
A hair dryer, hairdryer or blow dryer is an electromechanical device designed to blow normal or hot air over damp hair to accelerate the evaporation of water particles and dry the hair, Which is used by the some of the characters in the series Bump in the Night. Role in the series In the season 1 episode Farewell, 2 Arms Molly Coddle loses her arm and wants to be more powerful and less helpless, Mr. Bumpy gives her a gorilla arm as a replacement. At first, Molly thinks the arm is gross and ugly, but then is impressed by the arm's strength and becomes addicted to the power, Molly then asks Squishington and Bumpy if they can find her another arm just as big and strong as the gorilla arm, Bumpy tells her The Cute Dolls might have something she can use, The trio then sneak into the Cute Doll Beach House Bumpy helps Molly search for a new arm while Squishy stands by the door seeing when "The Cutes" will get back. Bumpy sees an umbrella in an umbrella stand with the same pattern as Molly's dress and asks Molly if it will go with her dress, Molly then tells Bumpy to be serious and sees a hairdryer on The Cute Dolls vanity and says she wants it, Bumpy then picks up the hairdryer and examines it and says that these things scare him and that she would rather have a curling iron or something more feminine, Molly grabs the hairdryer from Bumpy and uses it to karate chop off her other arm and attaches the arm to herself and pulls off the handle, Molly then turns the hairdryer on Bumpy cause him to blow backwards and his eyes are sticking out looking like there about to come out of there sockets. Later after they run out of the cute doll beach house without getting caught they run into The Boy's Room and Bumpy sees Molly's hairdryer arm and tells her to be careful where she's pointing that thing. In the season 1 episode The Bowl of the Squishy Prince Squishington gets upset about accidentally flushing Bumpy down the toilet, After hearing The Boy read the story of "The Frog Prince" Squishington gets an idea that if he kisses a princess he'll become and prince, Molly then suggest using the P.A.P's, Squishy is confused by what she means, Just then the Cute Dolls appear driving in their pink car and Molly says the "Prissy American Princesses". Bumpy agrees with the idea and says the Cute Dolls will kiss anybody. Squishington is nervous and gulps, and ask if they will even kiss him,Later at the Cute Doll Beach House, Mr Bumpy and Molly take Squishington to see the Cute Dolls. The Cute Dolls have curlers in their hair, sitting by a vanity mirror, Bumpy tries to boost his friend's confidence and tells him to lay out the charm. Squish modestly says hello to the ladies, while Bumpy is proud of his friend and says they are eating out of the palm of his hand. One Doll is disgusted by the smell and picks up the hair dryer She then blows the two boys away. In the season 2 episode Cold Turkey When Mr. Bumpy and Squishington try to defrost the freezer on to have a the Turkey come to life Mr Bumpy climbs behind the fridge and pulls out the plug, he then turns to the viewers and tells them to always follow the manufacturers recommendations when defrosting. Bumpy then climbs up the fridge again and pulls out a hair dryer and pretends to be an action film star. He then turned upside down and tries to thaw out the freezer with the hair dryer. Category:Items